


The Red Car

by MadameClutch



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane and Garrus TOTALLY love when Commander Shepard drives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Car

"Is this necessary, Shepard?" Garrus growls softly, his subharmonics trilling with soft, low note of discontent.

 

"Absolutely, Vakarian!" She answers, a near maniacal grin on her face as she slides into the driver's seat of the bright red transport vehicle. She turns and smiles over her shoulder at the drell assassin sitting behind her, watching his double lids flicker almost nervously, the rest of his face passive. "So where is it you wanted to eat, Thane?" She questions sweetly.

 

"I input the address of the restaurant before you got in, Siha... You do know its only a couple of elevator rides from CSec, correct?" Thane replies, his gravelly voice a tone deeper than normal.

 

 

"Now where's the fun in that?!" Shepard makes a moue with her rose red lips, checking her safety belt before gripping the steering wheel.

 

A soft, keening moan comes from her turian passenger as she angles the vehicle up sharply, eliciting a softly spoken prayer to the drell gods from Thane as they throttle quickly away from the Normandy's docking area.

 

As the nav system offers up suggestions as to how to get to the restaurant, Shepard ignores them, sliding into Citadel traffic easily. She weaves the vehicle in and out of the high speed lines of transports, each near miss causing Garrus to whimper softly in the seat beside her.

 

With a giggle, Shepard makes a quick turn toward the general location on the Presidium where the eatery is, both passengers yelping with surprise, a set of fused fingers gripping at the headrest of the driver's seat as the turian scrabbles with his three fingered grip to hold on to anything for dear life.

 

"Dear fuck, Shepard!" Garrus whines, adjusting in his seat, his mandibles flickering nervously. "You can't turn like that! This isn't the Normandy!" He mutters under his breath about having to recalibrate his pants once they land.

 

"Siha..." Thane's voice is calmer than normal, his grip not loosing from the headrest. "I am not in such a big rush to die.."

 

"What?!" She turns and looks at Thane, surprised to see him turning slightly green around his cheek frills.

 

The ping of the nav system makes her bring her attention back to the helm. Executing a few more sharp turns and an unnecessary UTurn, Shepard lands the vehicle gracefully next to the restaurant.

 

As if for a mad dash for freedom, Thane and Garrus struggle around Shepard, both trying to be the first to exit. Stepping out of the transport, Shepard places her hands on her hips, looking at her two best snipers, both looking as if they'd had near death experiences.

 

Without opening his eyes, Garrus grumbles at her. "I'm driving us home." Thane nods his agreement fervently, his hands gripped together in prayer as he thanks the gods for every minute of his life.

 

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Shepard huffs indignantly as they make their way to the restaurant, both men ignoring her and agreeing never to let her drive again. EVER.


End file.
